Homolophus
''Homolophus ''Banks, 1893 is a genus of Opilioninae with 29 species. Type species ''Homolophus arcticus Banks, 1893, by monotypy Synonymy *''Homolophus'' Banks, 1893: 207; Snegovaya & Staręga, 2008b: 15 (emended diagnosis). *''Euphalangium'' Roewer 1911: 33 subjective synonym of Homolophus [[Banks], 1893: by Cokendolpher (1987: 89-90); type is Phalangium Nordenskiöldi L. Koch, 1879 emended to nordenskioeldi by Staręga 1964: 39, junior objective synonym of Opilio funestus ''L. Koch, 1877 (in Finsch, 1877: 24): by L. Koch (1879a)]. Diagnosis From: Snegovaya & Staręga 2008Snegovaya N.Y. & Staręga, W. (2008) A new ''Homolophus species (Opiliones: Phalangiidae) from Lenkoran zone in Azerbaijan. Acta Arachnologica, 57(1), 15–17. A species group of Opilioninae characterized by having: # Anterior part of cephalothorax with groups of denticles which may be very dense; same denticles settle down on lateral sides of cephalothorax and on each side of eye tubercle; # Legs variable in length, mostly long, sometimes either short or very long; # Chelicerae usually normal, sometimes enlarged in males; # Palps in males with many denticles on femur and tibia, less on patella, none on tarsus (here a ventral row or elongate area of sensory granules); # Penis without lateral incisions or similar structures in the apical part of the shaft; shaft often flattened dorsoventrally, particularly in distal part; glans cuneiform, in pro-file mostly triangular with rounded "lower" corner; stylus relatively long. Species *''Homolophus albofasciatus (Kulczyński, 1901) *Homolophus altaicus (Roewer, 1923) *[[Homolophus andreevae|''Homolophus andreevae]] Staręga & Snegovaya, 2008 *Homolophus arcticus Banks, 1893 *''Homolophus azerbaijanicus Snegovaya & Staręga, 2008 *Homolophus betpakdalensis (Gritsenko, 1976) *Homolophus chemerisi Staręga & Snegovaya, 2008 *Homolophus chevrizovi Staręga & Snegovaya, 2008 *Homolophus consputus (Simon, 1895) *Homolophus coreanus (Roewer, 1927) *Homolophus gobiensis Tsurusaki, Chemeris & Logunov 2000 *Homolophus gricenkoi Staręga & Snegovaya, 2008 *Homolophus lindbergi (Roewer, 1960) *Homolophus luteus (Suzuki, 1966) *Homolophus martensi (Staręga, 1986) *Homolophus martensi (Das & Bastawade, 2006) *Homolophus nepalicus (Roewer, 1912) *Homolophus nigridorsus (Caporiacco, 1935) *Homolophus nordenskioeldi (L.Koch, 1879) *Homolophus pallens (Kulczyński in Zichy, 1901) *Homolophus panpema (Suzuki, 1966) *Homolophus rishiri Tsurusaki, 1987 *Homolophus serrulatus (Karsch, 1881) *Homolophus silhavyi Staręga & Snegovaya, 2008 *Homolophus thienshanensis (Šilhavý, 1967) *Homolophus tibetanus (Roewer, 1911) *Homolophus transbaicalicus (Kulczyński in Zichy, 1901) *Homolophus turcicus (Roewer, 1959) *Homolophus vladimirae (Šilhavý, 1967) Main references on systematics *Chemeris et al. 1998 Chemeris, A.N., Logunov, D.V. & Tsurusaki, N. (1998) A contribution to the knowledge of the harvestman fauna of Siberia (Arachnida: Opiliones). Arthropoda selecta, Moskva, 7, 189–199. *Cokendolpher 1987 Cokendolpher, J.C. (1987c) On the identity of the genus ''Homolophus: A senior synonym of Euphalangium (Opiliones: Phalangiidae). Acta arachnologica, 35, 89–96. *Snegovaya & Staręga 2008 *Staręga & Snegovaya 2008 Staręga, W. & Snegovaya, N. (2008) New species of Opilioninae from the mountains of Kyrgyzstan, Tadjikistan and Uzbekistan. Acta Arachnologica, 57(2), 75–85. *Tsurusaki et al. 2000 Tsurusaki, N., Chemeris, A.N. & Logunov, D.V. (2000a) Two new species of Opiliones from Southern Siberia and Mongolia, with an establishment of a new genus and redefinition of the genus Homolophus (Arachnida: Opiliones: Phalangiidae). Acta Arachnologica, 49(1), 73–86. References Category:Genera Category:Palearctic Category:Asia Category:Fauna of Uzbekistan Category:Fauna of Central Asia